Second Impressions
by Pencilwalla
Summary: Sequel to First Impressions. 'I don't date creepy stalker homicidal maniacs.' 'If I see any, I'll let them know.' Kaoru would have liked to forget that she'd kissed a total stranger, but Kenshin has no intention of letting her forget him just yet...
1. First Date With a Homicidal Maniac

_Second Impressions_

_Part I_

The Online Journal of Kaoru Kamiya

May 31st, 2007

First Date with a Homicidal Maniac

Well, folks, today was the big day. That's right. Kenshin and I met up for dinner. It was just a date, nothing special. Moving on to more important things...

Ha! Who am I kidding? Kenshin is possibly one of the strangest men I've ever met, but he sure knows how to take a girl out.

I'll start from the beginning, just in case any of you are like the Weasel-girl and demand every last detail.

He picked me up from my house. I'm not sure how he figured out where my house is. For that matter, I don't know how he got my house number. Or my cell phone number. Or my work number. I don't recall giving him any of that information. Great. Now he's not just a homicidal maniac, he's a creepy stalker homicidal maniac.

Anyway, as I was saying before I went off on a tangent, he picked me up. This sounds like the beginning of the date, but actually, Misao and Megumi had invaded my house two hours beforehand to use me as their Barbie doll. After they forced me into a blue dress and some extremely tasteful makeup, and I narrowly avoided having weird things done to my fingernails by Weasel-girl, I strapped on a pair of strappy blue heels that I was bound to trip over, and I left. With every intention of waiting for the cab I had called earlier.

Okay, so I did hope that he'd come and get me, since I don't like taxis. But I didn't ask him to, or even subtly hint that I wanted him to. Well, maybe a little bit. But none of this is the point.

The point is that Kenshin called the taxi people, cancelled the taxi, paid the penalty fee, and was waiting outside for me. I suspect that Megumi and Misao set the whole thing up.

He drives a nice car. I know nothing about cars, but even I could tell it was shiny and expensive. And it was really comfy. And it doesn't make weird noises like mine. But I digress.

We drove to a nice restaurant, not so extravagant that I felt uncomfortable (much, but it was more trying not to look dumb), but classy enough that I felt important. It was a seafood restaurant, and they had excellent food.

Plus Kenshin had reserved one of those private rooms and preordered a six course meal. As you may have noticed, he seems to be one of those people who plans everything down to the teeny-weeny details. He's nitpicky, I bet.

Hopefully he won't have any problems with my less than organized lifestyle. As long as I can find things, it's okay. No matter what Megumi may say about stupid things like hygiene or whatever.

Anyways...getting back to dinner. We did a lot of talking. Normally first dates are a little bit awkward, but not this one. I felt very comfortable in his presence. Considering the way we met, I suppose it couldn't have been more awkward. At least there was no spontaneous kissing involved.

Afterwards, he dropped me off at my house and walked me to the door.

Oh, and he gave me flowers. They were really nice flowers too. White carnations and pink birds-of-paradise. I put them in a vase when I got home. Speaking of which, Misao and Megumi were hiding in my closet when I got here. They scared the life out of me.

Sorry, guys, but I have a thousand or so frames to go through and pick from to present to my clients tomorrow. All the snarky agents are coming to this meeting, so I have to be on the ball. I'll talk more tomorrow about the homicidal maniac who is Kenshin. Bye!

Kaoru Kamiya

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -

The sound of the ringing phone echoed throughout the apartment.

Kenshin put down the mop he was carrying and grabbed the phone off of the sofa. It was his personal cell phone, and caller ID told him it was Sano. He could guess what he wanted to talk about.

"Hi, Kenshin. How was your date?"

"It was fine, I didn't kill anyone, I didn't impugn on Kaoru's virtue or whatever it is you warned me not to do. Happy?"

Sano sighed. "Did she have a good time?"

"Call her and ask her, Sano. I think she did, but she's probably a good liar."

"If she had a lousy time-"

"I'll have to leave the country and go to Bolivia and become a monk. Yes, I know. Misao told me. Repeatedly. I have food in the oven, Sano, so if you're done with the interrogation-"

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my friends!"

"Need I remind you that you were the one who set us up in the first place?" Kenshin asked, resigned. "The cookies will be ruined, Sano. I'm leaving now. If you have further questions, I don't care. Call Kaoru."

He hung up, laughing to himself. Sano's overprotective behavior didn't bother him. In fact, it made things interesting. The date had gone well, or so he felt. She had laughed and smiled the whole time with complete sincerity, and there hadn't been any major disasters. No one had tried to assassinate him at any point, and no one had called him just to irritate him. Threatening to spike his Shishou's sake with LSD again had probably contributed to that.

By his standards, things had been perfect. He was glad he'd stolen Sano's cell phone long enough to get Kaoru's contact information two days ago at lunch. It might have been better manners to ask, but he didn't think she would give it to him.

She hadn't asked how he had gotten the numbers yet, but she had definitely wanted to. There had been definite hints that she thought something was up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Ocean Delight was one of the finest seafood restaurants in Onyx. It had won numerous awards, rave reviews, and a wonderful reputation. As such, it had hired the premiere interior designer and architect in the area to design the building in question. The results were spectacular. _

_The carpet was a lush peach, and the furniture was dark ebony. The walls were washed a matching peach tone, and the upholstery was bland purple. There were crystal chandeliers and expensive china, finely dressed waiters and waitresses that earned hundred dollar tips. There was even a doorman/woman to take people's coats._

_But in their back room, reserved under the name of Himura, Kenshin and Kaoru weren't looking at any of it. On Kenshin's part, it was expected; he had been here many times for both business and pleasure. That he would much rather admire Kaoru then stare at the color coordinated surroundings had nothing to do with it. Yeah, right. _

_Kaoru's reasons for ignoring the restaurant were more complicated. It had been relatively easy for her to figure out that Kenshin was fairly rich. Even if he hadn't told her he worked as a consultant for rich men, she would have guessed it from the looks of his clothes and car and his familiarity with the restaurant. And Kaoru wasn't rich. She wasn't poor, but her job paid much less than expected do to her boss, Roma. Roma's fickle nature tended to cause purges of employees. As a result, the higher ups had simply lowered all the salaries in that department and put the excess cash toward hiring new employees. It was enough to make Kaoru seriously consider going to work for Kamatari. Her effeminate friend had offered her a job with him more than once, saying he'd pay her more than she was making, plus bonuses. He had gone so far as to offer her the position of partner: he designed, she found models and took pictures, and they both ran shows and everything else. If Kaoru hadn't been determined to work her way up without any help from her friends, she would have been gone in a heartbeat._

_Which meant Kaoru wasn't all that comfortable at an expensive restaurant. She knew it wasn't the most expensive restaurant out there, and it could have easily been worse, but she still didn't want to appear an uncultured peasant on her date. Thus, she pretended to be unimpressed with his choice of restaurant and kept her mind on the conversation._

_It wasn't all that hard. Kenshin had interesting things to say._

"_I see you've taken the liberty of ordering for us both." She observed. "Did it occur to you I might want to order my own food?"_

"_Are you very offended, or only a little offended?" He asked her._

"_Sexism is very offensive for a woman who's spent her life defying all the rules." Kaoru told him._

"_Then I'm sorry, but I did order a six course meal. There's bound to be something you like."_

"_What if there isn't, hm?"_

"_You can call for a menu and order whatever you like. I'm footing the bill after all."_

"_What makes you think I'm going to let you pay for everything?"_

"_It wouldn't polite to let you pay, since I invited you."_

"_We'll split it. I refuse to let you pay."_

"_Too bad. I paid in advance, just to prevent this argument."_

"_...now I'm really offended."_

'_The food will cheer you up. It's excellent seafood. Do you like crab?"_

"_...maybe. You'll have to wait and see."_

"_Is this punishment for paying behind your back?"_

"_No, I prefer to let my actions do the talking. Just telling you is too easy."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The conversation hadn't really become revealing until later, he remembered. When they had gotten the swordfish, Kaoru had made a comment about how this was symbolic since she practiced kendo. This had piqued his interest, he had noticed her calluses- and they had gone into a swords discussion, which had led to all sorts of things...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'_Swords that give life'? Interesting. Where did your father come up with that?"_

"_I don't know." Kaoru lied. She wasn't wiling to divulge her life story to him. Not yet. "But it's been an inspiration to me since I was a little girl. Ever since my mother died."_

"_I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I don't really remember my mother or father. I was very young when I lost them." Kenshin thought of Shishou with a wince. Some 'parent' he was._

"_Were you in foster care?" Kaoru asked, and then apologized at the look on his face. "Did I offend you?"_

"_Would it really bother you if I did? It would be just retribution, since I've offended you so much already."_

"_Yes, it would. I have good manners."_

_Kenshin laughed. "Right. In a manner of speaking, I was...adopted. My parents were farmers in Japan."_

"_Wait, you're Japanese too? With your coloring? I thought you were either Irish or crazy."_

"_No, I'm Japanese through and through. Both my parents had black hair and brown eyes, so I don't know what happened to me. But after they died, I was found by a man named Seijuro Hiko. He lives on a mountain in the middle of nowhere by himself, not far from here. He was on a trip when he found me. He was looking for an apprentice, and certain deeds of mine made him decide I'd make a good one. Unfortunately."_

"_Why is it unfortunate?"_

"_Because he was sadistic and subsisted off sake and I wish I'd gotten him arrested for child abuse. But he was an excellent swordsman, and he taught me everything he knew."_

"_You hate him?"_

"_No...I don't hate him. I suppose he's the closest thing I have to a family. But he really is irritating."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She hadn't asked if his hair and eyes were natural, and for that he was grateful. It posed interesting questions, as well. Did she know what he was? Or did she know other nonhumans who had unusual features? Or was she one herself? It was likely that the last two options were true, since most of her friends that he knew of were nonhumans. And her ki wasn't human ki. He wasn't sure what it was, though.

Her perspective on her job was interesting. Despite its relative normality compared to his, she made it sound as weird as his was, although with considerable fewer perks. At least he was his own boss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_What do you do for a living again? Sano said you were a consultant, but he says that about everyone who comes to his office who isn't supposed to be there."_

"_I do free-lance consultant work."_

"_And that means...?"_

"_I charge rich people absurd amounts of money so I can follow them around and make sarcastic remarks. Then I give them a report that makes no sense, give them an explanation which makes no sense, collect my money and leave."_

"_So you're a legal thief."_

"_You could say that. And you're a photographer."_

"_Kind of. Officially that's what I do. But I'm really in charge of keeping everything together while my boss has hissy fits and hysterical breakdowns."_

"_Your boss sounds difficult."_

"_You have no idea." Kaoru sighed. "She's the most incompetent person you can imagine. I don't know how she got hired for her job. And she's fickle. She fires someone almost every other day. I've got the record for lasting a whole six months."_

"_Maybe someone will fire her. Hasn't her boss noticed the problem?"_

"_She's married to him. He's too afraid of her to do anything."_

"_Doesn't that go against company policy?"_

"_Yes, but when she heard about it, Roma started crying so much that everyone's turned a blind eye to it."_

"_This is why I work for myself. When you're in charge, situations like this do not happen."_

"_You said you were free-lance. So you don't have coworkers, just competition."_

"_Sort of. Sometimes we recommend each other to particularly stupid clients to squeeze some extra money out of them."_

"_Do they all die of arsenic poisoning once they've paid you, or do you vary the method of killing?"_

"_What makes you think I had anything to do with Descart's death?"_

"_Why should I think otherwise? It is suspicious."_

"_Innocent until proven guilty, Kaoru."_

"_In your case, I feel inclined to believe it's the other way around."_

"_Do you believe in justice?"_

"_If there was justice in the world, my job would be much easier and I'd only work with Class Three models."_

"_You have a classification system? Based on what?"_

"_The way they treat the photographer and reps. Class One models are like Shaista. Except they're less delusional. They generally have the most awful agents. Easy to deal with if you can get them to shut up their agents. Class Two models are evil. They hate everyone who doesn't obey their every command. They don't have agents, and if they do the agents are terrified of them. Class Three models are the nice ones, the ones that act like real people. Usually they're new models and are all awed and grateful. They have nice agents."_

"_What class of models is most abundant?"_

"_Class Ones. Stereotypical, I know, but it's true. They're always asking me questions like, 'Is Joseph Stalin dead?'"_

"_Vapid and historically ignorant. There are worse things to be."_

"_True enough. They can be creepy stalker homicidal maniacs."_

"_Are you implying something?"_

"_Not at all. I'm making an accusation. I don't date creepy stalker homicidal maniacs."_

"_If I see any, I'll let them know."_

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Online Journal of Kaoru Kamiya

June 1st, 2007

Further Analysis Of Said Homicidal Maniac

Last time, folks, we were discussing Kenshin. Well, I'm going to babble about him some more, not because I'm attracted to him as certain people have insinuated, but because he may be a homicidal maniac type person with whom I do not wish to associate.

Yeah, so on our date I not-so-subtly implied he was a homicidal maniac and he sort of admitted it by not outright denying it. Instead we verbally sparred around the question and then he distracted me by changing the subject. He did that a lot on our date, actually.

He avoids talking about himself, and when he does, I feel like I'm getting the facts but not the details. He does kenjutsu, he was raised by a swordsman, and he has calluses on his hands. So I can assume he practices often. It would be interesting to spar with him...although he uses an actual steel sword. Doesn't mean I'd lose, there are techniques for using wood against steel, but it would complicate things a little more than I'd care for.

Free-lance consultant work? Ha! Maybe that's what he does as a cover, but I don't believe that's actually what he does. He avoids discussing his job too much for that to be true. Maybe he kills people. That would fit in with the whole arsenic poisoning thing.

And he's sexist! He paid for everything! He ordered for me! He was evilly polte and nice, and this is clearly a sign that there is something wrong with him. Or maybe I'm just used to being set up with Misao's friends and haven't had enough experience with normal people, or at least chivalrous people.

Oh, no. Misao is ringing my doorbell. No doubt she wants to hear the details of my date. I avoided her with work last time, but in my zest to escape her I finished everything early.

Bye! If I survive, I'll discuss Kenshin's stalker-like qualities later.

Kaoru Kamiya

**Yay! Eight pages! (realizes how short that is and sighs.) Anyways, Second Impressions, the wondrous sequel to First Impressions, is here. Okay, so it isn't wondrous, and it's irritatingly short, but that is okay. It's funny. Or to me it's humorous. Review!**


	2. Demonic Shadow Assassins

_Second Impressions_

_Part II_

"Megumi! The windows are open!" Misao whined.

Megumi gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Misao, some of us appreciate the wonders of the sun. Natural light? Vitamin D?"

"Skin cancer? This is a secret meeting! If Kaoru were to walk by and notice the window open, she could climb up the side of the building, and use one of those special hearing-enhancers to eavesdrop!" Misao protested, using wild hand motions to add to her ideas.

"Since when did Kaoru become Spiderman?" Sano asked as he came out of the bathroom. His wet hair was limp and hung around his shoulders.

"Whoa...Sano, what did you do to your hair?" Misao said in an awed voice.

"The hair dryer is broken." Sano explained, and then realized what he'd just said. "That is...I mean..."

"You use my hair dryer?" Megumi asked, alarmed. She had always assumed her boyfriend was the picture of masculinity. Next he'd admit to using hair gel.

"Only if you're out of hair spray!" Sano assured her. It didn't have the desired effect. Misao and Megumi exchanged horrified looks before mutually agreeing to never mention this again.

"So. Shall we start the meeting?" Misao offered.

"Hang on. I invited some of Kenshin's friends." Sano told her. "Aoshi Shinomori and Goro Fujita."

"Do they work with him, or what?" Megumi asked. "Although I don't think Kenshin has coworkers. When I asked him, he said he did free-lance."

"I don't know. He introduced me to them when we went to a bar a couple weeks ago. I figured they'd want to help."

"Would this be that one night when you were out until four in the morning and crashed at my place?" Misao asked curiously. "Because you were so drunk I'm surprised you remember their names."

"Hey! I handle my alcohol well!" Sano insisted.

Both girls laughed. "If you think about what you just said, you'll realize why it's so funny." Megumi told him.

A knock on the door saved Sano from further mockery. When he opened the door, he found the two men he'd called standing outside.

"Are you going to let us in, idiot?" Fujita asked.

Sano moved aside and they came in.

Misao dropped the glass of juice she'd been holding. "Aoshi?" She said, staring up at him. "I thought you retired!"

"I did." Aoshi told her. "I run a business now."

"No, you don't. I called some of our mutual relations, and they told me otherwise. And if you are retired, why are you here with Saitou? And aren't you supposed to be in Tibet?" Misao demanded. Her face was reddening from rage.

"What's going on?" Megumi asked sharply.

"Nothing. Just catching up on old times." Misao snapped. "We'll talk later."

The five sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. Saitou/Fujita and Aoshi waited patiently for someone to explain why the heck they were gathered here.

"Sano, did you tell these two why they're here?' Megumi asked. He shook his head. She nodded in understanding. "I didn't think so. Well, the reason we are all gathered here today is because we're trying to set Kaoru and Kenshin up."

"You called us here to interfere in Himura's love life." Aoshi repeated. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Exactly." Misao agreed. "Well, and Kaoru's love life too. I don't know Kenshin all that well, but Kaoru has no love life."

"Do they even know each other?" Saitou asked.

"Yeah, we tricked them into making out in Sano's office a couple days ago and then they went to dinner yesterday." Megumi explained.

Neither Aoshi nor Saitou showed any emotion upon hearing this, but inwardly they were both experiencing a 'WTF?' moment.

"How did you pull that off?" Saitou asked

"We told her that there was a bet where she had to kiss whoever walked into the office next." Sano explained.

"And she agreed to this?" Aoshi wondered what kind of person would agree to kiss a complete stranger.

"There was some minor lying and bribing involved. Nothing serious." Misao said airily.

"How much did you offer her?" Saitou asked suspiciously.

'Thousand bucks." Megumi said. "Now that you know the story, let's move on. Our next step is worm the details of their date out of them."

"I'll go over to Kaoru's tonight and see what she'll tell me." Misao offered. "Sano can ask Kenshin. Or one of you two can ask."

"Once we know how well it went, we can start planning." Megumi added.

"For what?" Sano asked. "Their next date?"

"If I were you, I'd be planning your funerals." Said a voice from the door. "My apprentice doesn't take kindly to interference in his personal life."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Kaoru willed the tea to heat faster. She wanted to get Misao out as fast as possible. Not that she didn't love her friend dearly, but thee were times when her unusually good senses, possibly heightened by long years of experience, or maybe freak accidents in chemistry, grated on Kaoru's nerves.

"Kaoru! Why aren't you talking to me?" Misao called into the kitchen. With a sigh, Kaoru poured the tea and came into the living room. She sat in front of Misao, who stared with intensity back.

'_This does not bode well for me...please, let her swallow whatever I tell her and not start making matchmaking plans...and planning weddings like that one time in college...'_

"So, Misao. Not that I don't appreciate the company, but why are you here?"

"Your date! Tell me everything about your date!" Misao said excitedly. She leaned forward, and Kaoru flattened herself against the back of the sofa, wondering if Misao would attack if she moved.

"It was fun. We had seafood. He's a sexist creepy stalker homicidal maniac and can you not invade my personal space?" Kaoru babbled nervously.

'_I shouldn't have mentioned the homicidal maniac thing...or the sexist thing, now she's going to lecture me...'_

"Kaoru! How many guys have you called sexist homicidal maniacs? You never give anyone a chance!"

"None, and yes, I do. What do you think this date was? It was his chance to impress me."

"Kaoru! The first date is about making that connection! You always hold back and then it turns the guy off and then you'll become a crazy cat lady and be alone foever and ever!"

"How did we get from the purpose of the first date to my future?"

"Do you like him or not?" Misao demanded. In her fervor she had stood up on top of the coffee table, and she peered down at Kaoru with bright eyes.

"I like him, but-" Kaoru was cut off by her friend's dancing on the table.

"You like him! You like him! You haven't liked anyone I've set you up with in years! Yay!"

"What do you mean, you set me up with him? Misao!" Kaoru pulled the girl she was hugging off of her and glared.

"Sano said he had a friend who was really picky so I told him to get you two to meet! I was so happy when you told me he'd called you for an actual date! At last, you join the ranks of normal, non-man hating women everywhere!"

"I'm not a man-hater! I just don't like the guys you pick, and for good reason. Have you seen your choice in guys?"

"What's wrong with my choice?" Misao pouted. Kaoru wondered why Misao had gone in for a career in choreography when she would have made an amazing actress.

"You've dated either really boring guys, or one with multiple piercing, indecent tattoos, and weird hair colors."

"So? I can't help it! It's just the way I am!"

"And my desire to have a normal relationship with a normal guy who possesses none of the above traits is the way I am." Kaoru finished.

"Fine, fine. I accept our differences. But tell me about your date."

"I did already!"

"No! I need details! Analysis! What did you talk about?"

"We discussed work, his upbringing, swords, Shaista Von Du..."

"Shaista Von Du? Why did you do that? Never discuss other women on a first date!"

"He has a restraining order against her."

"Even worse! It'll make him wary of commitment! Swords, why did you talk about swords?"

"He was raised by a swordsman and I was raised in a dojo. This dojo, actually. It was something we have in common. Is that a safe topic, Misao?"

"Yeah, I guess if he likes them too it's okay."

Misao continued to interrogate Kaoru relentlessly for the next hour and a half. Finally, Kaoru laid down the law.

'Misao, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow morning. Go away."

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving. Call me if Kenshin calls you."

"So glad to know you care so much." Kaoru mumbled as she relaxed on the couch.

'_Peace and quiet at last...hopefully Misao is assuaged for now...I hope she doesn't harass Kenshin...I seem to recall her interviewing every guy I've ever dated to see if they had any problems...at least I know Sano won't harass him, since he was the one who introduced us, if you can call that an introduction...'_

She didn't know when or how, but somewhere in her thoughts, she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin couldn't ever recall being this nervous in his life. Not even when he made his first kill. Not even when he had watched his Shishou kill for the first time. Not even when Shishou had gushed him off that waterfall to teach him how to swim and he had retaliated by spiking his sake with colorful mushrooms.

He held the phone in his hands, but he couldn't summon the courage to dial her number.

He had realized when he had called her for dinner that this conversation would eventually have to occur. He knew no good relationship was based on lies. He would had to tell her the truth.

But on the second date did felt a little early. If Shishio hadn't been moving in on him with his pet swordsmen, if there weren't so many people coming into the city for the express mission of destroying him, he would have probably put it off for a very, very long time.

After all, Sano still hadn't told Megumi anything. And he was about to pop the question.

So now Kenshin had to spill his entire life story out to a woman he had only known for about a week and hope she didn't totally freak out.

'_This would be much less scary if my life didn't involve so many dead people...and crimes...and more dead people...most of whom I killed...not to mention I run an illegal police force as my night job...yeah, she's going to take this really well. How do I start, anyways? 'Yeah, when I said I do free-lance consultant work, I lied, I kill people.' Maybe I should try and plan for this. I made a list of things I should and shouldn't say if I ever had a girlfriend. I should probably dig it out.'_

Kenshin realized even his thoughts had descended into nervous babbling and knew that if he didn't call her soon, he would manage to convince himself to not tell her.

He dialed the number.

"Kamiya residence, Kaoru speaking." He nearly dropped the phone and cursed his nerves. 'I am going to need therapy when this is over.'

"It's me, Kenshin. How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you were free this weekend."

"This coming weekend? I have Sunday afternoon free."

"That's perfect. I was wondering if you wanted to drop by for lunch."

"Lunch." She repeated. Kenshin wondered if she was interpreting his intentions wrongly and decided to rectify the situation before she turned him down.

"Yes, lunch. I have nothing better to do then cook, and I'd rather cook for two than one."

"Sure. Lunch is fine."

"What should I make, then?" 'Almost over. Please just give me a straight answer so I can go figure out what the hell I'm going to tell you.'

"Italian." She told him. "Is one okay with you?"

"One is perfect. Should I come pick you up?"

"No, I have a shoot in the morning. Where do you live?"

"Tenth District, Smoking Towers. Penthouse apartment. Just take the elevator all the way up."

"Okay. See you then." Kenshin hung up, relieved. Now he needed to call Sano and ask him what to say.

Sitting in her office and editing a sot of a model climbing a tree, Kaoru picked up the phone and dialed Misao.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're going to WHAT?" Sano yelped into the phone. "I haven't even told Megumi yet!"

"I know, but it's not safe for her to not know. Especially because-"

Sano had interrupted him then with a litany of reasons he shouldn't tell Kaoru anything whatsoever.

"It's the second date, you two hardly know each other, and it'll put her danger-"

"She already is, Sano, why do you think I'm-"

"How will her knowing all the gory facts help?"

"How will it help to not tell, Sano?"

Sano was silent. Kenshin knew he was wondering if he should tell Megumi.

"Yeah, I guess it can't hurt. Make sure you edit out all the gory details, will you?"

"I know. I'll call you afterwards, assuming she doesn't decide to kill me."

- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

The Online Journal of Kaoru Kamiya

June 6th Lunch Laced With Arsenic

Today was long and grueling. Four models didn't like their shots and wanted me to retouch them even further. Three agents threatened to sue me for stuff I didn't do. And Roma told me she was thinking of firing me.

"Kayla, I'm thinking of letting you go. You've worked for six months, and I think its good to have fresh faces, you know? So get ready. I'll probably fire you next month."

Yes, this is actually what she said, and believe me, I was shocked. Who does that? God, that woman needs severe therapy or something.

At least I have my date in an hour to cheer me up. Assuming he's not planning to poison me or anything. Great. Lunch, laced with arsenic. Can't be any worse than my cooking, right?

I saw Sano earlier since I had to drop off some stuff of Megumi's I'd borrowed. When I mentioned my date, he got all weird on me. I don't think Sano would let me go to Kenshin's for lunch if he thought it was poisoned, so that makes me wonder what exactly Kenshin has planned...and whether it involves actually eating lunch or something more intimate.

Misao certainly thinks so; she kept insinuating things on the phone when I called her after Kenshin called me, as per her instructions. Kenshin did sound pretty nervous over the phone. He sounded fine when he discussed killing his employer, so killing doesn't bother him. Maybe he is planning something more romantic and less evil.

I hope he makes good Italian food. Bad Italian food is evil. The only thing that's worse is bad Indian food, or bad Thai food. Judging by the leftovers he brought to Sano's after we...met...he's a decent cook. Although I may feel that way because my food is less than edible.

I've given people (like myself) food poisoning twice, okay? It could be a lot worse. Or a lot better. Gah. At least I know one meal I get tomorrow will be edible.

I need to leave this café and head to Tenth District. Bye!

Kaoru Kamiya

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After extensive, exhausting thought on the matter, he had finally figured out what he should tell Kaoru.

Unfortunately, that still left him with the problem of telling the girl we was dating that he was...well, he was abnormal even by nonhuman standards.

He was going to start by asking her if she was nonhuman. If she was, she'd ask questions, which he would answer, and eventually she'd ask the right questions and he wouldn't have to volunteer information.

He wasn't going to give her any details if possible, because the majority of his existence had been ruled by blood.

The table was set, the food was ready, and the apartment was cleaner than usual. With nothing to do, Kenshin sat, thinking, for a quarter hour before someone rang the doorbell.

He opened the door.

"Hi." She said. Kaoru looked up with surprise at Kenshin. He seemed pale and bloodless. _'Is he sick?'_

"Hello. Come in." Kenshin said, knowing from the look on her face that his apprehension was visible on his face. There went his plan to ease her into his secrets. She knew something was up.

"The food looks good."

"Thank you." He pulled her over to the couch, ignoring her surprised face.

"Kaoru, we need to talk..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Online Journal of Kaoru Kamiya (locked entry)

June 7th, 2007 Untitled

I...I...Oh my God. I don't know why I'm writing all of this here, but it's locked and I plan to delete it once I'm done anyways. But I need to talk about it, and I don't know how to face my friends just yet.

Well, it was a date I'll never forget. I wish Misao had been right. I wish I had been right. But it was totally unexpected.

"Kaoru, remember how you called me a homicidal maniac? Well, I am."

That's not what he said, of course. I think his exact phrase was "demonic shadow assassin", actually. Not that is any better.

To recap what our...conversation...entailed, let me tell you this. Kenshin is a nonhuman. Well, that didn't surprise me. Did you see his eyes? Humans generally don't have amber eyes. Or hair that shade of red. Him being a demon didn't bother me at all. I was just glad he wasn't a vampire.

He recognized me as a nonhuman, although he didn't know exactly what I was. Another reason I'm glad he wasn't a vampire- vampires have a taste for siren blood.

Now I'm getting to the good part. It's easy to be calm, writing this. In my mind, it's a confused and freaky jumble. I'm terrified and disturbed and can't help but wonder if he couldn't have waited until after a few more dates.

He runs the nonhuman police force. Or one of them. I know about those kinds of groups, but I'm not in the underworld of nonhumans. I know other nonhumans, I'm part of the community, but I don't go out and feed on human flesh and whatever else the underworld does. I suppose nonhumans do tends to have certain advantages should they choose a career in crime.

But I chose a career in photography, so it doesn't concern me.

And I was right. He does kill people.

It should bother me more then it does. I know that. Maybe it's the fact that he kills criminals that softens the blow. Or maybe I'm still in shock.

He spoke of his past. He's old, by my standards, but young, he told me, by his standards. He's been in wars since he was a teenager. I don't want to go into the details. As weird as that is, it's not the big thing.

He knows more about me then I would ever, ever have told him. He knows. He saw it.

The spell carved into my back. That really scares me, because there's a reason it's secret. I didn't realize anyone could see it, but he claims it glows to him.

Do other people know? Can it be used to track me? Why is my life falling apart?

Kenshin told me that if I wanted to stop seeing him, I needed to call him so he could arrange for protection. He didn't tell me all this on a whim. Apparently his enemy is coming to town and he thought it would be safer for me to be aware.

I suppose it's sweet. Perhaps it's irrational, but I would rather be ignorant.

Now what do I do? I'll have to kill Sano; he did make me kiss a homicidal maniac.

**Well. This chapter wasn't very funny; instead, I finally answered the questions that have bugged people since First Impressions. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you...or not. Hopefully you'll get Kenshin's reaction next chapter, and you'll find out who else is human, and who isn't. **

**Review!**


	3. Ashes of Truth

_Second Impressions_

_Part III_

Sano and Kenshin met in a bar deep within Viper. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Sano drinking beer and Kenshin cradling his glass of water.

"How'd it go?" Sano asked finally.

"She didn't say a word the entire time." Kenshin admitted. "She didn't seem afraid, at least."

Sano contemplated this. Kaoru was an optimist at heart. She always saw the best in people. He was sure she would not condemn Kenshin for his past.

"I think you're right, Kenshin."

"About what?"

"I'm gonna tell Megumi tomorrow." Sano said nervously. "Any tips?"

"Look her in the eye when you're saying it. Otherwise she'll assume the worst. Try and get her to ask the questions."

"How do I do that?"

"Introduce the subject first, then get into the details. Megumi will take it well. Once you convince her you're sane, she won't really care."

"Kaoru won't care either. She's not going to hate you."

"But she won't like me either."

"It's up to her, now, isn't it? Just wait."

"Ask someone else to be there when you tell Megumi. If you have to show her anything major, she might appreciate some support."

"I'll call Kaoru. She's already gone through it."

"I think my revelation might have been more distressing than yours will be." Kenshin said, smiling despite himself. At least one good thing had come out of his and Kaoru's rather distressing second date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru was sure that even if she was unconscious, she would recognize the special ring tone her phone made when he called her phone. In fact, she was reasonably she had done so at some point.

So when he called her that night, she knew exactly who was calling. She also could guess why. Sano was Kenshin's friend; he would have already known everything.

"Hi, Sano."

"Are you mad at me?"

Kaoru sighed. Was she mad at Sano? "No, I'm not. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was touched by his worry and smiled. Even if her dates were weird, her friends were true.

"Yeah, Sano, I am. And no, I will not lend you money."

"Hey! I call you for reasons other than money!"

"Yeah, occasionally you call me for food and/or beer."

"I didn't call you for food or money! I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna ask Megumi to...you know."

Kaoru let out a very un-Kaoru like squeal. "You're getting married! Finally!"

"There's one tiny little problem."

"You do have a ring?"

"No, I haven't told about my being...you know."

"Sano, you've dated her for three years and you haven't mentioned that you and most of your friends are nonhumans?"

"Well, yeah."

"SANO, YOU MORON!"

"Ow, my ears!"

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't dump you! Or hang you!"

"That's why I need your help!"

"I'll come over and save your tail-feathers, Sano. When?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Excuse me?"

"I...um...gave her the basics and she thinks I'm on a drug trip."

"I would too, Sano. Hang on, I'll be right over."

_'Only he could do something like this. I wonder why he didn't tell her sooner.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - --- --- - --- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

When she walked into Sano's office twenty minutes alter, she found a sight she didn't think was possible.

Megumi was sitting on the floor, disheveled and crying. Megumi was never disheveled and she never cried in public or in front of anyone. The reason for this pre-apocalyptic event was in front of her. She was leaning away from what seemed to be a giant brown dog with sharp teeth.

"What-what are you?" She asked, lifting a trembling hand to touch his head.

"Don't be afraid." Kaoru reassured her, putting a hand on Megumi's shoulder and patting Sano on the head. "It's still Sano in there."

"My God, you're not doing opium," Megumi murmured, relived. "Not unless you spiked my tea earlier." She looked over at Kaoru, who smiled at her comfortingly.

"He is a Thing," Kaoru explained. "He shifts into different forms."

"What do you mean, different forms? How is that possible? Wouldn't it have an adverse effect on your health?" Megumi's natural medical curiosity kicked in. She turned to Sano. "Can you change back?"

There was a grinding noise as Sano's form blurred and reformed.

"Would this be a bad time to ask you to marry me?" He asked sheepishly.

There was a dead silence as Megumi's mouth fell open uncharacteristically. Kaoru stared at him. "You couldn't have given her a few minutes to get used to the fact you're not human?" _'I swear, if it was me, I'd say no just to be contrary and tell him to ask again in a few months...'_

"No, this is the perfect time. Yes!"

_'...but Megumi obviously feels differently. And she was the one who taught me how to punish insensitive guys, too.'_

Kaoru scribbled a quick note on a pad on Sano's desk with the shiny, gold-plated pen, and slipped out into the night. She needed to put together a brief or something for Megumi. Her foxy friend was going to have a thousand questions for her later on, and she needed to be prepared.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

The Order of Truth had never craved the spotlight. They were a relatively unknown branch of one of the largest religions in the world. Bimulierism.

Bimulierism was generally considered the religion of both sirens and mermaids, but had appeared in various forms throughout history. It was defined simply as the worship of one omnipotent female deity. Humans had had one version and sirens and mermaids had another, which was older and considered the first.

There were in essence two ways to define it, then; as specifically the religion of sirens and mermaids, or referring to all religions worshipping a Goddess.

Out of the many orders, the Order of Truth was by far the most obscure, and the smallest. Its few members hid in plain sight or stayed in their headquarters, preferring to keep its existence as unknown as possible.

But Kyle Wormwood, a young member, had a mission tonight. It was his first mission: to deal with the dissolution of a spell in the area and to deal with a possible threat to the spell.

Pausing in front of a closed shop in Pearl, he glanced at his reflection in the glass. He saw the long white robes, the cropped brown hair and the staff with its poisoned blade resting against the nearest signpost.

Hailing a taxi, Wormwood ignored the strange looks of passersby and the driver.

"Fifty-Six District Devil Eye, Onyx." He ordered, folding up his map and reaching for the bottle of holy water he would need at his first stop. "Step on it, please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scars on her back were itching again. Kaoru winced, wishing she'd taken her friends' advice and kept her nails a little longer. Instead, she had opted for the super-short utility nail. Useful for everything, except itching.

The scars were invisible to everyone except her. She didn't know the reasoning behind this, but she had always thought of it as remembrance. A scar that could never heal, never fade, to remind her of what she had to do. These scars only itched when the magic in them began to wear off. As far as she knew, there was no reason for the magic to fade for another two years. Why, then, why she practically scraping off her skin on this night?

A panic-ridden thought ran through her mind. Kenshin had seen the scars. Could he have done something? But no, he couldn't have. She would have noticed, of that she was certain.

_'Maybe I should call them and have them check the spells. Something might have gone wrong.'_

As soon as she touched the phone, it rang loudly. Surprised, she almost dropped it before shoving it against her ear and cradling it with her shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, this is Kyle Wormwood."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Kaoru said hesitantly.

"I am from the Order." He said. Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. I was about to call, there's something wrong with my-"

"Someone will be there to respell you tomorrow. But I am not calling about that. As you know, you signed a contract with us."

"Of course. But I don't see how that really concerns the problem at hand."

"We have made a change in the contract. Within three months, you will be required to take the vows of the Order and join us in our retreat. It is too dangerous for you to be let loose any longer."

"You can't change the contract without my permission! It's illegal!"

"This entire affair is illegal. These kinds of sealing spells are forbidden by the ruling party in this area. This leads us to the other stipulation of our contract. Stay away from that man, Kaoru. His presence is destabilizing the spell. If it continues, it will unravel entirely."

"Illegal? I'm not going to be a part of an illegal contract. I won't get involved in anything that can drag down my family's good name."

"Do you want someone else to end up like your mother, Kaoru/"

She didn't answer, her breath suddenly tight. She could see, clearly, her mother's white, bloodless face, the gray tint of her lips, the stillness at the funeral...

_'No, not again...I promised Dad it wouldn't ever happen again.'_

"No. No, it won't happen. I won't let it." Kaoru whispered.

"Good. Then be prepared to join the Order. In our jurisdiction, all magic performed by the Order is legal."

"Someone will be here tomorrow to fix the seal?"

"Yes." There was an audible click as he hung up. Kaoru sat down on the couch, the phone dropping from her hand onto the floor.

Memories danced through her mind, showing her things she had tried to forget. Things better left unremembered, and things that might have crushed a weaker heart.

- - - - - - - - - -- - Flashback- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- -

_"Dad?" A younger, teary-eyed Kaoru pulls on her father's arm. "Why did Mom have to die?"_

_He says nothing to this. How do you explain death to a six-year-old? How do you tell a little girl that she may have killed her mother?_

_The man he is going to see will explain everything. When he received the call after the funeral, he thought he was mad. Now he thinks it might, might be true. The idea sickens him and yet draws him in; there is a perverse ease in blaming someone, anyone for his beloved's death rather then accepting it for an accident._

_The man he is seeing wears white robes and a solemn frown. He speaks in a cold, unfeeling voice._

_"That child's magic bears a taint. It killed your wife. It will kill others. It must be contained."_

_He argues, rationalizes, and insists that it isn't her fault. Surely the organization that rules the nonhumans can heal her, help her, and cleanse her. They do not need to get involved._

_"The procedure is illegal in this area. But it is the only way. You must sign her over to the order, and we will seal her."_

_No, he will not give his daughter away. She is the only person he has, the last piece of his wife. She is the only person he can hate without fear and he knows that if she leaves he will not make it. These emotions whirl below the surface and he must let them out._

_"You will keep the child. But she must be sealed. Unless you want her to be arrested for murder."_

_No, if Kaoru leaves, he will lose his mind._

_"Sign here. I will send someone to deal with it in a few hours."_

_Looking down at his daughter, hen notices for the first time what awful eyes she has. Deceitful, lying eyes. Eyes like his late wife's eyes, eyes that shine with light but hide darkness. He suddenly realizes how awful his daughter is, to feel no remorse at killing her mother. How he hates this child._

_"How permanent is this spell?"_

_"It is carved into the skin. It will last for years before we must replenish it."_

_Carved into her white, clean skin. Horrible skin, terrible beauty that plays with you and then leaves you hanging. His mind fills with imagined injustices and nonexistent memories. It is good hat his wife is dead; better still that she is killed by the hand of the spawn she birthed. If only Kaoru had died too._

_'Kaoru, Kaoru,' he thinks to himself. 'You lying scum, now you will be punished.'_

_A few minutes ago he loved his daughter and now he loathes her. In his rage, he does no see the smile on the man's face as he leaves._

_He has just stepped into the abyss, and he does not know it._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

After that fateful day, nothing had been the same. She'd been adopted by a foster father who she loved very much, the man who had raised her in this dojo. The dojo she'd kept alive until the Order had told her to stop, telling her it was dangerous to the spell.

In fact, everything that was even remotely associated with males had been deemed dangerous to the spell. A sudden suspicion crept through her mind.

_'Does the Order want me to not kill people...or do they want a shiny new member to do their dirty work? It seems like they want me to "be a lady" whenever they claim something might change the spell...'_

Was everything she had been told since the tender age of six a lie? He hands shook at the thought.

There was only one way to know, and she knew it was so dangerous that she shouldn't even think of it. If the Order hadn't been lying to her for a long time, it would be disastrous.

Who could she ask to check her magic for taint?

There were doctors, of course, but any doctor she went to could be traced by the Order. And none of her friends had the training to do it, and besides, Kaoru couldn't put them in danger.

She could ask Kenshin.

She was certain that anyone who ran the kind of organization he did knew someone or had learned to do it themselves. She could call him and ask, casually, if he knew. It would work. Maybe. And if it didn't, she couldn't lose anything. She'd tell the Order she was telling him it was over.

If she was wrong, it would be anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you ever drink anything except sake, Shishou?" Kenshin asked with a sigh.

He had come home a few minutes ago to find his teacher and former guardian sitting on his couch and drinking a jug of sake. Kenshin had taken one look at him and tried to leave, but had been forced to come in and actually talk to him.

_'At least no one else is here to hear him tell embarrassing stories about my childhood...'_

"The taste of sake an only be appreciated by a real man, idiot." Seijuro Hiko the XIII informed him.

"And yet somehow you enjoy it immensely." mused Kenshin. "How curious."

"Shut up, idiot. Do you still wet the bed?"

"No, Shishou, I stopped a long, long time ago. But I'm touched to hear you recall my childhood so fondly. Are you sad because you have an empty nest?" he asked bitingly.

Surprisingly, Hiko said nothing. Kenshin opened his mouth to ask why he was here, but the older swordsman beat him to it.

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"The reason for your mood, idiot! What's her name?"

Kenshin started to ask what he was talking about, and then decided against it. His Shishou had always been good at reading his moods.

"Her name is Kaoru." He said quietly.

"Did she break your heart, or did you do something stupid?"

"Neither. Both. I don't know."

"So you did something stupid?"

"I told her that I was a demonic shadow assassin on our second date." He said in a rush.

_'Why did I just tell him this? Now I have to listen to him lecture me...you would think he'd have found a new apprentice to tor- to teach, but no...'_

"Did you learn nothing from me, idiot?" Hiko asked impatiently. "Why did you tell her anything?"

"Have you heard of Shishio?" Kenshin asked. "He's moving in on me. Everyone I know is always in danger. It would be real idiocy to not tell her I was dangerous and scarred and hunted. I can't put someone in danger and not warn them, at least."

He waited for his teacher to rebuke him, but he didn't.

Finally Hiko spoke. "It seems you learned something from me after all, Kenshin."

With a last sip of sake, his Shishou left, leaving his jug of sake on the table.

_'Kenshin. He called me by my name...I'm surprised he remembers my name, he hasn't used it in so long...'_

- -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Going into work the next morning, Kenshin found that things were even busier than usual.

Shishio had sent Kenshin another letter asking him to join him. Another human-hating group had come into Onyx to trash houses and sell human flesh on the black market. He had to track, identify, and control groups like this. And that was a lot of paperwork for him and everyone else.

And to top things off, some religious group wanted to speak specifically to him, wouldn't talk to anyone else, and insisted on waiting a café across the street from the inconspicuous office building.

It was for days like this that Kenshin kept a flask of strong coffee under his desk.

People were moving throughout the halls and sitting at desk, conversing in a variety of languages and dialects. Among them was a young messenger whose job it was to convey interdepartmental notices between department heads. He dashed up to Kenshin as soon as he came in and sat down to read his memos.

"Sir, the man from this Order of Truth- it's Bimulierist- he wants to talk to you. He wouldn't consent to giving us anything but his name, but the Information Department says they'll have a file for you in five minutes. They want to know where you want to meet him." All of this was spit out in a rush.

"Bring him into the meeting room and have someone send me that file." Kenshin ordered.

The meeting room was a long room with four doors and two windows, plus a few handy vents. Its primary purpose was to meet with possible hostiles, which was why there were so many exits.

His visitor was named Kyle Wormwood. One of the cameras had a clear shot of him- a brown haired man in long white robes with a gold headdress and a staff. His file stated he was dead.

_'Didn't Shishio's file say the same thing? And now he's a fire-breathing zombie.'_

Wormwood stood stiffly in the plush meeting room. He watched Kenshin warily, as though he might go mad and attack him at anytime.

"You are Battousai." He said. It wasn't a question. Clearly their guest had done some research.

"Some still refer to me as such." Kenshin agreed. He had long since fallen into the habit of introducing himself as Kenshin to his allies and Battousai to his foes. It was an intimidation thing.

"Stay away from Kaoru." His words were sharp. "Do not get involved with her."

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Kenshin demanded.

"I am a messenger from a higher power. I have been commanded to keep her safe from the likes of you."

"And who is your higher power?"

"There is only one higher power-"

"I have hundreds of religious orders who work with or against me. They all have different higher powers to worship."

"We follow the Goddess." Wormwood said with an ugly look on his face. He seemed to take Kenshin's words personally. Most religious fanatics took any mention of another possible deity besides their own as an unforgivable insult, and he was no exception.

"What does Kaoru have to do with your Order?"

"The Order of Truth commands all from the shadows."

_'That's my job...and Saitou's job.'_

"Kaoru is a murderess." Kenshin kept his features calm even as his mind swirled from the implications. Wormwood smiled with self-importance. "That's right. She killed her mother when she was just six years old. She didn't feel an ounce of remorse. Her father begged the Order to stop her, but you threaten her well-being. Do not go near her again."

"You expect me to believe that a six year old killed her mother."

"She used her magic on her." Wormwood said, a perverse glee coming into his voice. "She laughed at the funeral. Laughed. Do you still want to get near her? No. Stay away."

_'Magic. He's trying to manipulate my emotions with his power, very subtly. It doesn't work, because this room is warded against that kind of spellwork, but it proves he's lying.'_

His mind churned as one of his employees removed the man from the building and escorted him to the nearest airport.

_'He's definitely lying...in his haste to breed distrust, he said a bit too much. For a six year old to kill anyone would require rigorous training from someone else, and they wouldn't have the capacity to do it of their own will. If Kaoru did kill her mother, she did it unknowingly on someone else's orders.'_

This would take some investigating. Kenshin headed back to his office to gather all the information he would need. Job perk number four: access to a huge amount of information that the public never sees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- --- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- --

Misao sat in a coffee shop in Platinum, drinking espresso (something she was forbidden to do with company) and playing with the tassels on the tablecloth. She fidgeted constantly, smoothed her collar and imaginary wrinkles in her professional-looking dress pants, pulling on her blazer and twisting the end of her braid around her wrist.

She could not recall the last time she'd been this nervous.

Back in high school, five years ago, Misao had lived in an inn with the rest of her surrogate family. They were a diverse group- Things, shifters, and soul-eaters. And of course, her. A cute little flying weasel imp.

A long name for a petite girl, but Misao had always taken a certain dramatic pleasure from announcing herself as, "Misao Makimachi, flying weasel imp extraordinaire!"

It had been so much fun, living in the Aoiya, their inn, with a varied group of ninjas. She had enjoyed her work, even if she wasn't the best at it. And there had been one person who'd always been very special to her. Aoshi Shinomori, the head ninja and her own personal obsession.

But right after graduation, everything had changed.

Her grandfather had disbanded the Oniwabanshuu, and she'd been told to go to college and get a job. Have a "real" life. No one had told Misao anything beforehand, and she had wondered later why there hadn't been any signs.

A year later, she had her answer. Doing some research for her latest project, a dance about baking (it was for a new musical), she had stumbled onto a police report in the paper. A report that mentioned an informant named Mary Diana.

Mary Diana was a code name for the Oniwabanshuu. She had embarked on a quest, tracked down the others, and had found that they were all living happily together in a house in Platinum.

Later, Okon had called to tell her the truth- they had lied about disbanding in order to give her a chance at a life. She had been furious, but no one would agree to take her back in.

Okon and Omasu had kept tabs on Aoshi and let her know what he was up to, but when he had shown up at their meeting, he was supposed to be in Tibet. It had all been a ruse, Misao realized. They just wanted her out of their lives, their business, and she wanted the facts for once.

So she had gotten Aoshi's number from Sano and had called him, telling him to meet her here.

It had seemed like the right move at the time, in her rage, but now she wished she'd waited. Aoshi had always made her so nervous, and now she was going to tell him what to do? Right. She was doomed. But Misao knew that she could never live in peace without understanding why her family had thrown her out and lied to her. Without knowing why they hadn't wanted her.

The little bell that Misao had given to the shop's power as a gift rang, and the door opened.

He was here.

In what felt like hours, he was sitting in front of her, and ordering green tea from a waitress.

_'What do I do? What do I say?'_

"So, you did come." It was the first thought that crossed her mind. She had wondered if he would even show up.

She needn't have worried. He had given her his word, and Aoshi's Shinomori's word was something you could stake your life on without fear.

"Yes." He was still the same man, the one that hardly spoke and showed no emotion. Like a still winter's day, he was unreadable.

But unlike the snow, you couldn't leave your mark on him. Could you?

"You and the others have told me a lot of lies. I didn't know families lied to one another. But then I guess we're not a real family anymore. Or at least, I'm not." Misao was surprised faintly by the coldness n her voice, but she wasn't sorry. He deserved a little iciness for what he had put her through.

"It was for your good." How she loathed those words. Who were they, to say what was good for her? She had a mind and heart of her own, too.

"You assume so much, Aoshi." She didn't call him –sama anymore. He had lost her respect when he lied to her. "You are so horrible, do you know that?"

He didn't say anything. It seemed she would have to do the talking.

"You assume that you have the right to decide my life for me. You assume I've been better off. Hell, you assume I've been happy! Do you know, I spent my first year away crying because I was without a family? I was an orphan, because my family decided that they had no use for me."

She had started to cry, from rage or from sorrow, she didn't know. The sight of his calm, unfeeling face made her blood boil. Did he not understand that she had been broken? If her friends hadn't been there to help her, what could Misao have done? Suddenly she wanted to slap him.

Her hand seemed to move of its own accord.

"Misao?" He sounded confused. It was the first time he had sounded anything other then cold. He obviously hadn't expected that.

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Aoshi? Or do you not care?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He hissed. Now he was angry too. "There is a world outside of the shadows. It was time you learned that."

"You can't run from the shadows, Aoshi. They exist everywhere. Whether you fight them, belong to them, or live without them. The shadows of our world can't be ignored, or forgotten." Misao suddenly realized she was standing up and silently blessed her parents for giving birth to such a short child. It didn't make much of a difference whether she stood or sat.

"I'm leaving. Don't contact me unless you have something to say." Misao turned, not bothering to give him a contact number. He could get that information on his own.

_'I guess I'm an orphan...again...'_

It hurt a lot worse the second time around. She lasted until she reached her apartment. Standing, in the entryway, Misao collapsed.

She didn't see the shadow that closed her door behind her in her sorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When someone knocks on your door at three in the morning, it's never a good thing.

Kenshin had had many experiences that proved this. Sano had crashed at his house, drunk and convinced he was a microwave. ("Don't kill me, Kaoru!") People had come to fight him, to kill him, and on one occasion to borrow sugar from him. (He was certain that girl had been on drugs.)

He was working when it happened. Not wanting to stay in the office and do his research, he had taken the files home and was continuing to piece together all the information.

Izumi Kamiya had died at age thirty-two of arsenic poisoning. That was strange in itself, and killed Kyle Wormwood's explanation. A six-year-old couldn't force an adult to take arsenic, no matter how strong their magic. They wouldn't have the concentration needed to do so.

Kaoru herself had been in foster care until her foster father died when she was seventeen. She had stayed with her biological father for a year. Koshijiro Kamiya was an alcoholic and was currently in a rehab facility. He'd been violent and abusive towards his daughter ever since his wife was killed.

The pieces fitted together. The death of Izumi Kamiya had driven her husband mad. He had taken his emotions out on his daughter. There was only one question. Who had killed Izumi? And why? To get their hands on Kaoru?

If someone had told Koshijiro that Kaoru had killed her own mother, or used magic on him to make him believe it, Koshijiro would have done anything to get rid of his daughter. Even have Kaoru sealed with an illegal spell.

The only possible culprit was Wormwood's order. They were currently draining Kaoru's power for their own purposes. That gave them a motive for wanting her parents out of the way-so that they could control her.

But why did they want to control Kaoru?

This was the question on his mind when he went to open the door.

And found a soaking wet Kaoru standing outside the door, bearing a slight resemblance to a half-drowned animal with her scraggly hair plastered to her face and neck. She wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Speak of the devil," Kenshin said, pulling her into the apartment before she caught cold or fainted. Her face was pale from some unknown emotion. She was shivering from the cold and wet.

"I can explain." Kaoru said.

"I was just thinking about...and here you are." He mused. "Let me get you a towel. We have a lot to talk about."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wormwood was waiting outside an inn. The inn was called the Aoiya, and was home to a family of ninjas who might be able to assist him.

That demon would be a problem. That unbelieving scum would get in the way of their goals. How had he gotten hold of his death certificate?

Battousai would trace him, and it was fairly certain that he would discover too much. Now they had to silence him, too. That girl was far too much trouble. She was forever doing unwomanly things and befriending monsters. The Order's influence over her was thinning. If she had any inkling of the real cause of her mother's death...

She could vanish in a heartbeat. Battousai would hide her somewhere.

The various organizations that ruled the nonhumans formed a network that blocked the Order at every turn. They made laws, secular laws, which made the Order into common criminals.

And Battousai was one of the worst- His Ishin Shishi and the Shinsengumi kept a close eye on the workings of their city. Luckily, the order's only operation in Onyx was Kaoru. And they had remained under the radar until now.

If only there was an easy way to oust him and his people. They would have to infiltrate his friends to get close enough to kill him.

The man he had come to meet was late. The leader of these ninjas.

A sudden silver flash behind him made him turn, but he barely had time to move his staff before it was cut into firewood.

A pair of shining silver swords rested against his neck.

The leader was here.

"You're late. I told you to come at-" He began. An icy voice cut him off.

"It is not wise to attempt to control the minds of those stronger than you."

"What?" How did he know? How did anyone know? Battousai couldn't have seen something to small-

"Battousai asked me to detain you if you were stupid enough to venture near here."

"How did he-"

Something hard slammed into his head, and a massive pain lanced through his skull before his eyes rolled upward and he fell, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If someone had taken a hammer and smashed her life with it, they could not have been more thorough then Kenshin had been.

He knew everything. Before, it would have terrified her. Now, it meant nothing.

_"There is nothing wrong with your magic. Nothing."_

She was such a fool! The Order had lied to her for her whole life. They had killed her mother. They had destroyed her father. They had even engineered the death of her foster father.

No taint. No warped, strange thing that made her kill.

_"Your magic cannot act without you causing it. There is no such thing as a taint that makes it kill."_

She wasn't a murderer. She was just an idiot. But how was she supposed to know? Kenshin had told her, as he examined the scars, that the spell on her back manipulated her mind. It allowed someone else in the Order to drain her power and use it for there own will.

_"This is a dangerous thing. I have to destroy it."_

She felt the smooth skin of her back again, hardly believing it. She'd never noticed what nice skin she had before. Misao was right about that, at least.

Goddess-she could say it now, could finally worship the Goddess because she was pure again- Goddess forgive her for not realizing it before.

There was supposed to be an Order man coming to reseal her. He'd never shown up. Or he'd come in the early morning, while she'd been at Kenshin's place.

Her house was the same, but she had changed so much in the last few hours. Her body felt light, as though she'd been carrying a burden her whole life, and someone had taken it away.

_'I have been carrying a burden...I've been carrying Mother with me, all this time...Mom...why did they kill you? Why did they need my power? There are other sirens in the world...'_

The contract didn't stand. She'd never done anything, so the contract meant nothing. Another lie. It seemed everything was a lie...

_'Am I a lie?'_

With some effort, she dragged herself to the mirror in her bedroom.

A face stared back at her, both familiar and strange.

_'I look so pale. So ill. But my eyes...were my eyes always this blue? Or did I never look at myself properly before?'_

Reaching out a white hand, she laid a palm against the cool glass. She was sickly looking, and her hair was a mess. She'd cried, on and off, for the last few hours.

But her shoulders were back, and her spine was straight, and her eyes held more steely resolve then ever.

And Kaoru Kamiya felt as though she'd never been more free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

It was still raining when they met again.

But the rain had lightened, the thunder faded. It was only a shower now.

The storm was ending, and the sun was returning, amidst a gray sky.

She'd waited outside his building that morning, calling herself in sick. She might me fired for it, but she doubted it.

A higher-up had found out about Roma's outrageous behavior, and things were changing in the office. Soon she, Kaoru, might have be promoted. It was all coming together now. All that was left was this...

Standing here, in the lightly falling rain, they faced each other.

"How are you?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said softly. "I've done so much, and yet there's so much left to do...but I'll be all right. It's like a wound...it may hurt, bleed, scar, but it will heal...in time..."

Kenshin ran a finger over the scar on his own face. 'Some wounds don't heal. Not completely."

"But they become easier to bear, don't they?"

"Yes. Over time, even this scar has lightened...as though I have been forgiven..."

"Maybe you have." Kaoru said, coming closer. "Maybe the only person who hasn't forgiven you...is yourself?"

Kenshin blinked at her. "Uncanny. Can you read my mind?"

"No. But you seem like the type who can't forget his own sins."

"When your sins are as great as mine, it is difficult."

"You're right. It is difficult. You shouldn't forget...but you shouldn't live in the past, either. You have to go forwards."

"I'm trying."

"Maybe you need help. I know I do. I can't do this alone. You can't do this alone." Kaoru paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I won't condemn you. I can't judge you for your past, not when mine is so..." She trailed off, not finding words to describe her own past.

"You can't build a life on lies, Kaoru. All you can do is burn them away and make truth from the ashes."

"I know that. And you know that, too. What I really want to know is...there's a company party next week. Would you like to come with me?"

Kenshin brushed her jaw with his fingertips. "Yes," he said, amusement spreading across his features. "I would like that very, very much."

"So would I, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered as she leaned up to kiss him. "So would I."

Above them, the clouds parted, and the sun shone at last.

_Finis_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**Wow, that was long. Really long. Hopefully it satisfies you all until I write Third Impressions, which will have more action-type things and tie up all the loose ends in this one.**

**Like what happened to Kyle Wormwood. He's actually pretty important to the plot of Third Impressions.**

**But back to this chapter...I really worked hard on this one. It was difficult to get everything to flow together, so if I failed and confused you somewhere, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Yes, I know the ending wasn't that fluffy, but by my standards...it was cavity-inducing.**

**Dedicated to KK fans everywhere.**

**Chickentyrant5**


End file.
